1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for securing a fiber optic network assembly through a positional differentiating connector and adapter solution.
2. Background Art
Many transactions take place everyday over the Internet, increasing a need for secure Ethernet communications. Typically, network security is handled in an Ethernet's layers 2-7, providing packet encryption and decryption algorithms up to 256 bit, which is generally considered virtually unbreakable by mathematicians and programmers alike. Although these security techniques have generally been successful in preventing a non-physical security breach, they do not prevent physical tampering or access to secure data channels. For example, encryption and decryption algorithms do not prevent a person internal to an organization from gaining physical access to secure data channels from which said person is restricted. A person having a low level security clearance can sit at another person's workstation who has a higher level of security clearance and thereby access data or information restricted from said individual.
Keyed solutions are effective for preventing additional forms of undesired network access/connection other than to protect against security breach. Keyed solutions are effective in preventing accidental access/connections associated with a particular network system or environment. This prevents access when no vicious or malicious intent existed to access a particular data stream or network. Ultimately, a keyed solution prevents a casual user from accessing an incorrect network.
To combat security breach, companies and military bases alike promote isolated networks in the premise environment starting at the data center or main computer room. The use of keying connectors at the user workspace or computer terminal is rapidly becoming a preferred method for preventing or controlling connectivity or access to a secure network.
In a keyed connector scenario, an environment, such as a secure finance center at an insurance company or a military installation such as the Pentagon, is universally equipped with keyed fiber optic adapters at each user workstation. As used herein, the term “adapter” is interchangeable with the term “coupler” and refers to a device that creates a connection between two fiber optic ferrules, each containing a light carrying medium of fiber. An adapter typically contains a ceramic or phosphorous bronze alignment sleeve and a number of features/structures that facilitate latching the connector into the adapter. A MT-RJ adapter, however, does not include an alignment sleeve; rather, the fibers are aligned by precision pins and holes on the mating connector ferrules.
In a non-secured environment, a user of a network is typically provided with a generic patch cable to attach a laptop or desktop to a network. Thus, the generic patch cable can generally interface with any available data port in a building and provides connectivity to the user's work station computer or laptop. In a typical secured environment, a network designer seeks to isolate aspects of the network, e.g., by providing a different connector configuration to each of the network security levels. For example, a user is given a patch cable commensurate with the user's assigned security level. If the user attempts to insert the given connector/patch cable into any adapter other than one designed for it, the connector will not fit and a network connection will not be made. Typically, in such implementations, network connection is prevented because the connector will not engage the adapter to the full depth. A network connection will only be made when a matching connector and adapter are mated. Generally, the mechanism preventing the light from moving from one connector to the other is a gap between the two fibers. To be clear, the gap is created because the two ferrule end faces are held at a sufficiently preventative distance from each other if the keys are not compatible. These keyed connectors are typically color coded so as to indicate different security levels and/or differentiate networks.
Current exemplary keyed connector systems are described in Canadian Patent Application No. 2,441,872, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,960,025 and 7,207,724, and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0117850. These patents/publications provide for unique connector-to-adapter interface geometries through a key-and-slot methodology. Particularly, these patents/publications disclose embodiments wherein a boss defined on an asymmetric circle is adapted to mate with an asymmetric key having a protrusion that is adapted to effectively fit with the appropriate boss.
Despite efforts to date, a need exists for effective secured connector systems and solutions capable of preventing physical network access with unauthorized patch cords. These and other needs are addressed and/or overcome by the assemblies and methods of the present disclosure.